A Timeline of Sorts
by Bibliophile of the Lotus
Summary: Sixty years after they defeat Sebastian, Clary reminisces about her life with Jace and how everything turned out for the best.


**Clary's Point of View**

Clary folded her wrinkled hands neatly on her lap as she looked out the window of the Institute. Jace was taking a nap in his wheelchair beside her.

Long gone were the days of fearlessly jumping in demon battles and youth.

Sixty years, Clary thought fondly as she turned towards Jace. Sixty years ago she first met Jace, defeated Valentine and saved the world.

Fifty-five years ago they got married.

Fifty-three years ago Clary gave birth to their first child, a boy they named William Alexander Herondale. (Magnus was extremely ticked when he found out they named the children after Alec instead of him.)

Fifty years ago Clary and Jace celebrated their tenth anniversary together. And what better way to celebrate than the birth to your second child and first daughter? This one was named Thessaly Isabelle Herondale. (And Isabelle tried on several occasions to kidnap Thessaly, claiming she "would've given her back before midnight".) Thessaly was also named to honour Tessa Gray, a friend who became like a sister to Clary and someone Jace relied on to learn about his family.

Forty-eight years ago, Clary and Jace had one last child, another girl, whom they named Lily Imogen Herondale, to honour Jace's late grandmother who saved his life on that ship so many years ago. (Magnus was furious when no more children followed. After all, shouldn't at least _one_ of the children been named after his fabulous self?)

Forty years ago Jace opted to stop his routine demon hunts with Alec and Isabelle. Instead, he took over the New York Institute from the Lightwoods and stayed at home to train his kids to become the best Shadowhunters they could be. After all, the Herondales children had a legacy to carry on and Angel blood running in their veins. Clary had stopped hunting years ago, taking a break during her first pregnancy and stopping completely after her second. She stayed in shape though. You never knew when a demon would attack or another Shadowhunter would be led astray like Valentine.

Thirty-five years ago, Alec finally stopped being big-headed and Magnus finally accepted having a mortal spouse. Their wedding was nothing short of spectacular.

Clary smiled as she filed through her memories. She'd been through a lot, hadn't she? Her and Jace both, but their love and loyalty had prevailed and they were finally happy.

New York had changed immensely since her days as a Shadowhunter. Buildings were taller, cars were faster, almost everyone owned a private helicopter, and the air traffic was often worse than the streets.

And flying motorcycles were on the market, now.

Sebastian/Jonathan was gone now. He'd survived their final confrontation but disappeared soon after and was never heard from again.

Clary Fray and Jace Herondale were two names that were common in the Shadowhunter community. They were legends, heroes that every young Shadowhunter wanted to be like. They were role models and were known for their fearless (but often ill-advised feats) as much as their love.

Shadowhunters travelled around the world to visit the New York Institute and meet the Herondale family. And it was with open arms Clary and Jace welcomed them. Jace, despite his old age, was still vain and egotistical. But hey, that was just one of his many quirks Clary found so endearing. Jace found no issue when fresh, newly trained Shadowhunters came to swoon over meting the _"OMG look it's the Jace Herondale and he's even hotter in person"._

The stories of_ the boy who never cried again_ and_ the girl who stopped the war_ were never ending. Some were more true than others. Like many stories, the original tends to change with each retelling and somehow, at some point, Valentine had Clary prisoner at the Lake and was about to kill her when Jace appeared to defend his lover. Then he and Valentine were engaged in a heated sword fight. Meanwhile, Clary had somehow gotten free and found a knife so she snuck around the men and stabbed Valentine in the back, surprising him so Jace could cut his heart. Then the angel Raziel appeared and took them to Heaven where Clary and Jace were offered immortality but declined because they would miss their friends who had fought alongside them.

And was one of the saner versions.

Clary laughed, softly. So many years had passed, so many battles fought. Some won, some lost. But they, the boy who never cried again and the girl who stopped the war always came out victorious in the end.

But everything comes to an end and eventually life did settle down.

A crinkling noise came from beside her. Jace was waking up from his nap.

Twenty-five years ago, Jace was summoned by the Clave to go on a particularly dangerous demon hunting expedition. He was thrown against a wall and while he made a full recovery at the time, the spinal damage was permanent and as he aged, he found his legs to be heavier and weaker. Eventually, the day came when he lost the use of his legs completely.

Bound to his wheelchair, Jace still found ways to get into trouble.

Life was still good, though. Tranquil, serene.

These days, Clary and Jace spent most of their time indoors, playing with their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Alec had passed away a couple years ago. Alzheimer's, the doctor said. It broke Magnus' heart when one day Alec woke up and didn't recognize him. Yet he dutifully stayed by his out of love and duty and never left until after the funeral. Until after all loose ties were closed.

He comes back twice a year: once on Alec's birthday and the other on the anniversary of his death. He was still as glittery and eccentric as ever but there was a different weariness to him now. The love he shared with Alec was deeper than anything he'd ever had before and Alec's death had shattered him. For the first time in centuries, Magnus went back home to the country of his birth and begin the slow process of healing.

They didn't see Simon and Isabelle much anymore either. Izzy was still aging and Simon was determined to make the most of the few years he had left. They never had children and lived quiet, secluded lives.

Clary and Jace understood. If they wanted to visit, they'd visit.

Things are different now than they were sixty years ago.

Jace wheels himself closer to Clary and clutches her hand. The hand that once created runes was no longer as steady as it once was and could create runes no longer. Her skin isn't as smooth as it once was and the once soft porcelain skin is now covered with wrinkles and liver spots. The once fiery red hair has dulled and is more grey than it is red. But her vibrant green eyes are as bright as ever. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Jace, to his immense anguish, is half bald now with wispy grey strands peppering what little hair he has left. His skin is saggy and wrinkled but his eyes, although older and despite all the horrors he's seen, still shine with the same youthful brightness he had when he was seventeen. And Clary loves him for that.

* * *

But everything comes to an end and when Clary and Jace reach theirs peacefully in bed. They die within days of each other. Together in love, together in death. Even though they didn't die in combat, it takes very little convincing by their children for the Council to allow their ashes to become part of the Silent City. After all, not every Nephilim stopped a war, a half demon maniac and created peace between the Nephilim and Downworlders.

When they die, the entire Nephilim world grieves. Downworlders, Faeries, Werewolves and Vampires grieve. Clary Fray and Jace Herondale were one of a kind. He was the boy who never cried again and she was the girl who stopped the war. And there will never be another like them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **This is a pretty little thing I thought of while surfing Tumblr. (Follow me at art-of-being-fluffy! Most of what I post is kpop, though.) Okay. Done my little self promotion of the day.**

**I hope this didn't end up being too depressing. It wasn't really meant to make you cry, just a little one-shot to entertain you and give some insight to their lives after the books. I hope you enjoyed!**

**(The) Disclaimer (that I forgot to put in all my other stories. Oopsies.): I am only a mere fanfiction writer and nowhere near the mind-blowing awesomeness that is Cassandra Clare.**

**Review, and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
